


The thing is, maybe I do love him.

by iPromise



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A really bad fanfic, M/M, One Shot, Wanna One One Shot, a diary entry kinda, daehwi's thoughts?, don't attack me it's just a fanfic, i was bored, i wrote this in like 30 minutes, lmk if you like it, not a proper fanfic, out of character probably? lol, uhh lmk if you want it to continue or something, uhm lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPromise/pseuds/iPromise
Summary: Daehwi's thoughts about Jinyoung.





	The thing is, maybe I do love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh I just wrote a fanfic(?) for the first time. uh its not really that nice and I don't really get it and it kinda doesn't make sense and it didn't proof read it so lol good luck its probably proper grammar my English teacher would kill me if it wasn't. enjoy though if you do read it. and follow me on twitter @girlysana lol. <3

You see the thing is that I don’t really like him, in fact I’ve never liked him before, so tell me why I’m so obsessed with him all of the sudden? I mean his hair isn’t even that nice it’s not even a nice shade of brown. It looks like caramel with a hint of chocolate in it, but I did always like sweet more than bitter. Then, he isn’t even that tall compared to the rest of the members!

 

Most of the time, it is because he always somehow seems to be wearing his insoles whenever we get our height measured! While he is doing this, it always seems to bring a smile to my face and make my laugh. But don’t get me wrong, I still despise him. I’m only laughing because it is ridiculous how far he’ll go to gain a couple of centimeters over me. Every time I confront him about it, he just laughs it off or pretend that he didn’t do anything wrong. His laugh is so obnoxious, I can hear it repeating in my head right now.

 

He’s always so quiet and reserved around other people, but he always seems to change whenever I’m right next to him. He becomes dynamic, arrogant, and insanely annoying. Nobody ever believes me when I tell them about his changing personality. Although, it is nice though how he’s so different around me. It’s like I have my own piece of him all to myself despite it making me want to scream.

 

He always wears such nice clothes that fit his skinny, cute body so well, so every piece of fabric, material, and attire that he wears looks like it was made just for him. Of course, everything would look nicer if it were one someone else besides him, but it looks decent on him.

 

His eyes are so deep and brooding, I could swim in them forever. They’re endless pools of glimmering, soul absorbing black. Not in a good way though, his eyes distract me from what I’m currently doing and it often gets me in trouble. It’s kinda stupid how dark they are like it kinda looks like he’s been possessed by some kind of demon.

 

Maybe he is possessed by a demon because he has an awkwardly, weirdly, and long neck. It probably isn’t even humanly possible to have a neck that long, so he’s probably being controlled by a demon because that would explain all of his traits and how nice he looks. In order to be a demon, they must have a neck that long to consume humans or whatever it is they do. Do they even eat?

 

His possession by a demon is the only way I can explain all his assets. He’s always in my dreams and my thoughts and my life and especially in my way. But my mother always told me that love is like that, and it drives you insane. I’m not scared of a little supernatural, demonistic love. So the thing is, maybe I do love him?

 

“Daehwi! It’s almost time!” a random producer shouted.

 

Ugh, I can believe I wasted my entire break thinking of him just to decide that I do love him. Bae Jinyoung, I hate you.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave comments and kudos and follow me on twitter @girlysana to send me hate <3


End file.
